Vernon Tressler
| birth_place = Moore County, North Carolina, United States | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Clifton Park, New York | family = Leslie Tressler Wes Tressler | billed = Emerald Isle, North Carolina | trainer = Les Papadopoulos | website= | debut = 1984 | retired = 1990 }} Vernon Tressler is an American professional wrestling promoter and retired professional wrestler. He is also the owner of his own sports insurance agency, Tressler Insurance. He is still involved in the professional wrestling industry as a majority shareholder behind several companies, being an on-screen figurehead in a select few. He is currently the General Manager for Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life: American Wrestling Frontier (1984 - 1990): Japanese Wrestling Council (1988 - 1990): Retirement and Company Investments: Omega Wrestling Alliance: In March of 2018, Vernon Tressler announced by social media that he had been appointed the General Manager position of the newly established Omega Wrestling Alliance promotion after investing into a percentage of the company's stock. He would make his first on-screen appearance at the beginning of the inaugural Kingdom program on April 15th to announce the Goddess division and the tournament to crown their first champion. On Kingdom II on April 22, Jaxon confronted Kingdom General Manager Vernon Tressler and demanded she replace Sunshine in the tournament with her. In the process, she revealed that she was a financial backer for the company. Personal Life: Immediately after his retirement in 1990, Vernon Tressler became a stock telemarketer for a small company in North Carolina. Over the course of 8 years he would rise to the rank of the company vice-president and would eventually form a splinter group within the company that telemarkets insurance. After 2 years running the operation, Vernon took his splinter group and formed a brand new company called Tressler Insurance, which would become a leading conglomerate after becoming solely an insurance company for professional athletes. Corino married a woman named Hayley McKinnon on June 14, 1985. Together they have a son, named Wesley, or "Wes"" for short, (born April 18, 1996), and is a professional wrestler. Tressler and McKinnon divorced in 2002. On November 12, 2005, Vernon Tressler got engaged to his Canadian girlfriend Sara Beck. They were married on June 16, 2006 in North Carolina. However, the couple separated in mid-2008, divorcing the following year. Corino married Kayla Banfield in 2014, and had their first child together, a daughter named Leslie, or "Les" for short. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' ** Bridging belly-to-back suplex ** Classic Lariat (Crooked Arm Lariat) *'Signature Moves:' **Corner clothesline **Belly-to-belly suplex **Elbow drop **Hangman's neckbreaker **Running shoulder block **Vertical suplex **Turnbuckle thrust *'Entrance Music:' **"Kick Start My Heart" by The Motley Crew **"Welcome to the real world" by Gun (used as General Manager of OWA) Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'American Wrestling Frontier:' **AWF Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **AWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) - With Ed Calhoon **AWF TransAtlantic Championship (2 times) *'Japanese Wrestling Council:' **JWC United States Championship (1 time)